Juntos en la soledad
by Lycaos Wolf Scythe
Summary: LunaOC. Luna Lovegood siempre ha estado sola por su forma de ser. Una noche conocer a otro marginado de Ravenclaw, el cual padece de una maldición. ¿Encontrará en él la compañía?


**Juntos en la Soledad**

Autor: WolfScythe, the Lonewolf 

Género: Romance

Género Secundario: -

Sumario: LunaOC. Luna Lovegood siempre ha estado sola por su forma de ser. Una noche conocer a otro marginado de Ravenclaw, el cual padece de un maldición. ¿Encontrará en él la compañía?

---

Luna "Lunática" Lovegood, de tercer año, corría alejándose de sus compañeros de casa. Ella estaba cansada y furiosa de que siempre la molestaran, por lo general no los tomaba en cuenta, pero esta vez la hicieron en grande. Aparte de echarle un encantamiento a sus ejemplares del Quisquilloso, le hicieron burlas por los "Crumple" y cosas en las que ella cree.

Era pasado las 9pm, ella sólo deseaba estar sola en su lugar preferido para estar a gusto, la Torre de Astronomía. Justo ese día no habrían clases de tal ramo, así que fue cautelosamente sin que la descubrieran.

Al acercarse a la puerta, escuchaba una melodía, era como una flauta o algo similar. Ella, dominada por la curiosidad siguió adelante. Abrió la puerta y entró. En el centro de la sala se encontraba un muchacho, Logan de la casa de Ravenclaw, de 4to año.

La apariencia de Logan era como la de un Lobo, el padecía de la maldición del Lobo-hombre, por la cual debía permanecer con la apariencia de un Lobo. Su pelaje era café oscuro, las manos y punta de la cola blancas, al igual que el pecho y pies. El al igual que Luna era marginado, pero no por su personalidad, sino que por su aspecto físico. Hasta la misma Luna le tenía algo de miedo. Cuando ella estaba a punto de devolverse, sus oídos se enfocaron en la música que Logan tocaba.

Logan estaba de pie tocando una Ocarina.

La melodía suave del instrumento cautivó a la Lunática. Era una melodía triste, solitaria, llena de sentimientos apagados.

_Expresa sus sentimientos a través de la música._

Pensó Luna. Se quedó de pie mirando a Logan y escuchando la música, era tan hermosa que hizo que unas lágrimas rodaran por el rostro de la joven, le hizo recordar el sentimiento de soledad que vivía a diario en Hogwarts. Pasaron varios minutos así hasta que la música se detuvo, Logan volteó y vio a Luna llorando silenciosamente. Él se acercó y le preguntó.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si...- decía ella mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas. –Es sólo que tu música es tan triste.-

-Discúlpame.- dijo Logan sonriendo. –A veces suelo venir a tocar mi ocarina. Es una forma de desahogarme.-

-Si te entiendo.- respondió con una sonrisa Luna. –Yo hago lo mismo leyendo el Quisquilloso.-

-Oh, que mal de mí. Debo presentarme.- dijo Logan. –Soy Logan von Lonewolf.- se presentó con una reverencia.

-Si te ubico. Pues ya debes saber quien soy... Luna Lovegood.- dijo media triste.

-Pues también te ubicaba. Eres más bonita de lo que pensaba.-

Luna levantó la mirada y vio los ojos de Logan. Eran amarillos y brillaban en la noche, expresaban tranquilidad y un leve sentimiento de soledad. La chica se impresionó de que el Lobo no la molestara.

-Oye, tu no... te burlas de mi?-

-¿Para qué?- preguntó despreocupadamente Logan. –A mi me pareces normal y bien. Que seas diferente es normal. Pero yo... soy un fenómeno.-

-¿Cómo fue qué?-

-El Innombrable maldijo a mi familia, como mis padres son aurors. Mi madre lo era... falleció al darme a luz.- dijo amargamente.

-Lo siento.- dijo Luna. –Yo también perdí a mi madre hace años en un accidente de pociones.-

-También lo siento.-

Un silencio incómodo los invadió, hasta que Luna dijo alegremente.

-Me agradas, eres un buen chico al margen de tu apariencia, igual te ves adorable moviendo tu cola.-

Logan sonrió, extendió su mano (garra =S) y dijo.

-¿Amigos?-

-Amigos.- respondió felizmente Luna. –¿Me enseñas a tocar?-

El Lobo y la Lunática sonrieron mutuamente, luego empezaron las clases de Ocarina.

---

Wolf: Espero que les haya agradado este mini fic. Por lo general en parejas de Harry Potter, me inclino más por Harry/Hermione o Harry/Luna, pero quise agregar a al personaje de Logan, el cual lo basé de otros personajes Lobos que yo tengo. Si tienen quejas, comentario, aportes, o lo que sea, los acepto. Gracias.


End file.
